


Blackfrost

by OddAvenger



Series: Blackfrost [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, F/M, Songfic, ООС
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddAvenger/pseuds/OddAvenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Серия драбблов и мини с пейрингом Локи/Черная Вдова</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Декаданс

**Author's Note:**

> На песню группы Пикник - "Декаданс"

Мрачный, багровый закат опускался на Нью-Йорк. Из своего угла, где она сидела, поджав ноги, Наташа видела лишь уходящие в небо небоскребы и маленький кусочек неба. Таким чужим оно не казалось уже давно, и женщина против воли вспомнила родные закаты и рассветы. Может Россия и не радовала ее хорошим отношением, но закаты там всегда были особенные.   
Красивые -это не верное слово, но оно первое приходит ей на ум.  
Наташе хотелось плакать. Но годы службы выработали железный характер и невероятную силу воли. Она не заплачет, как бы плохо ей не было. Обидно - это не то слово, но оно первым приходит на ум.   
Женщина протягивает руку и нащупывает в полумраке небольшой магнитофон. Музыка совсем тихо разлилась по комнате, но Наташа все равно напряглась: Локи непредсказуем в гневе, а вывести его из себя может любая мелочь. Но бог заперся в соседней комнате, и не подает признаков бурной деятельности. Ну и черт с ним! Наташа прикрывает глаза.  
 _Ты в плену босоногого танца  
Тебе голову кружит мечта.   
Я последний певец декаданса   
И от песни моей ты растаешь..._   
Локи в её доме- могла ли она неделю назад подумать, что станет покрывать инопланетного бога, желающего хаоса и разрушений. Как это вышло?   
Ошибка- это неправильное слово, но это все что приходит на ум.   
_Говоришь: ничего не случится,  
Если буду немного груб.   
Говоришь, и смола сочится  
В уголках потемневших губ._  
Осколки фарфоровой вазы, разбросанные вокруг, больно впиваются в тело, а рассеченная губа оставляет во рту металлический привкус. Наташа хмурится. В припадке гнева из-за очередного проваленного эксперимента, Локи, бог и чародей, кажется, состоит из чистой ярости. В такие моменты Наташа старается скрыться с глаз любовника. Но разве возможно скрыться от того, кто-то владеет мастерством обмана? И каждый раз она прощает, с извращенным удовольствием принимая жестокие удары. Она уже давно не испытывает боли. Страх- это не то слово, но оно первым приходит на ум.  
 _Как попали мы в переплетение  
Судеб сломанных и цветов.   
Лучше так уж чем в час цветения   
Жизнь оставленная на потом._   
Наташа горько усмехнулась своим мыслям. Она не святая, и никогда не была. Но она женщина, которой вместо нескончаемых боевых заданий, иногда хочется тепла и ласки. Обаятельный, неземной красоты бог вскружил голову шпионке. Взамен за свою любовь Локи просил совсем немного. Но она готова была отдать все.  
Жалость- это неверное слово, но оно первым приходит на ум.   
_И обманемся мы и поверим,  
Будто снова впадаем в транс   
Будто снова открыты двери   
В мир по имени декаданс._  
Иногда ей это кажется безумием. Палач, влюбленный в свою жертву-сюжет не самых хороших сказок. В такие моменты Наташа позволяла себе закрыть глаза и вспомнить требовательные прикосновения, жадные поцелуи и страстные ночи, проведенные в одной постели. В эти минуты Наташа чувствовала себя и самой счастливой и самой несчастной: вспышки ярости бывали чаще. «Бьет - значит, любит» - в корне не верно, но это первое что приходит на ум.   
_И лицо ведь не под маской,  
Все распахнуто, все наяву.   
Этот мир не похож на сказку,   
Но и в нем все равно живут._   
Все тайное рано или поздно становится явным. Это Наташа усвоила с детства. Но от этого не много легче было смотреть в глаза ставшим в один миг бывшими коллегам. Ее оставили в живых и дали возможность уйти, но взгляд четырех пар глаз не забудется. Она ни о чем не жалеет. И почти ни о ком. Бартон. Хороший напарник, верный друг - его взгляд еще долго будет заставлять ее просыпаться в холодном поту. Клинт хороший напарник и верный друг. Он меньше всего заслужил такого отношения. Это, безусловно, ранит его, но разве возможно объяснить словами то, что принимаешь сердцем. Жестокость - это неправильное слово, но это все что приходит на ум.   
Щ.И.Т мог бы выследить её, узнать, где прячется Локи и уничтожить их. Но они встретились Мстителями на поле боя. Наташа чувствовала себя совсем чужой, когда рядом воодушевленный разгромами трикстер. В холодных глазах бога плясали дикие огни, и женщина была уверена, что он ничем не поступится ради достижения цели. В этот момент в голову закралась мысль, что ее просто используют. Как старую кошку, которая не приносит пользы, но убить которую жалко. Ненависть - очень страшное слово, но оно первым приходит на ум.   
_И запретное в сердце стучится.  
И пьянит и ломает и губит.   
Ты молчишь лишь смола сочиться   
В уголках потемневших губ. _  
Наташа возвращается в реальность. Непроглядную, темную реальность. За окном было бы совсем темно, если бы не разноцветные огни мегаполиса. Наташа подбирает острый кусочек разбитой вазы и сжимает так сильно, как может. Теперь горькие слезы обиды, ненависти и разочарования не такие предательские. Наташа вздрогнула от прикосновения очень теплых и живых пальцев. Она и не заметила, когда Локи вошел в комнату. От едва уловимых прикосновений к ресницам Наташе хочется расплакаться еще сильней. Прекрасно знает, что будет потом. Но разве можно объяснить словами то, что чувствуешь сердцем.   
-Прости, - шепчет Локи, касаясь губами её рассеченной губы,- прости, любимая. Этого больше не повторится.  
И Наташа так же прекрасно знает, что простит, как и знает, что обязательно повторится. Она никогда не была святой, но разве она не достойна своего личного, хоть и такого странного счастья?  
Любовь-это неправильное слово, но это первое, что приходит на ум.


	2. Меняя условия

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Иногда нужно поменять условия, чтобы выиграть бой

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На песню группы Пикник - "До Содома далеко".  
> Присутствует графическое описание эротических сцен

Медленная, проникновенная музыка тягучим восторгом проникает в пустоту спальни. Красное вино неожиданно сильно ударяет в голову, и она позволяет подвести себя к кровати. Музыка срывается в рваный ритм, завывают в тревоге скрипки, флейты вторят им в след, заставляя сердце забиться сильнее.  
Мелодия нежно касается кожи под ледяными пальцами её господина. По телу пробегает импульс наслаждения, концентрируясь внизу живота. Красное платье с шорохом падает к ногам, на мгновение, задержавшись на округлых бедрах. Наташа толкается в объятия властных рук и уже не скрывает пошлые стоны, рвущиеся из груди. Будь у неё возможность здраво мыслить, девушка ужаснулась бы тому, как предает её тело. Но сегодня она в полной власти, бывшего врага и уже не скрывает растущего возбуждения.  
В миг избавившись от одежды, Локи жестким и настойчивым движением заставляет шпионку лечь на расправленную кровать. Музыка окутывает легким дурманом, сглаживая ощущения, волнуя и бередя, соединяя не только тела, но и души. Он входит резко, почти на всю длину, безумно улыбаясь и обжигая дыханием бледную кожу. Визгливая флейта скрадывает неожиданный крик, темнота - ужас, мелькнувший в глазах.   
Она стонет как последняя продажная девка, кусает губы и комкает простыни. Сам же Локи лишь сдавленно шипит, меняя угол и скорость проникновения. Наташа, забывшись, тянется к божественной спине и, вскрикивая, оставляет на ней красные полосы. Но не получивший разрядки трикстер даже не думает останавливаться и в этом есть что-то безумное.   
Движения бога становятся неспешными, но глубокими и Наташе кажется, что эта пытка уже не закончится. Не в силах что-либо сказать или сделать, девушка закрывает глаза и отдается во власть этому безумию. Тревожными мотивами скрипка касается самых потаенных желаний, поднимая их на поверхность, холодные пальцы выкручивают набухшие соски воплащая эти мечты в реальность. Он проводит по ребрам, спускается ниже. Ей хватает одного лишь прикосновения, чтобы в очередной раз прогнуться в спине. Она задыхается в накрывшем наслаждении. Финальным аккордом взрывается флейта, в тревожном голосе скрипки тонет почти животный рык трикстера.  
Излившись в податливое тело. Локи ложиться рядом, глядя на тяжело дышащую шпионку, которая пыталась дрожащей рукой убрать прядь волос с мокрого лба. Безумный взгляд ловит пляшущие на стенах тени, шальная улыбка разрезает холодное безэмоциональное лицо бога. Совсем не обязательно быть гением, чтобы знать, как устроены человеческие души. Они так примитивны, что готовы загрызть себя, терзаемые муками совести и чувством вины. Нужно лишь только подтолкнуть их. И в этой войне он выбрал нужную жертву.  
Тихая музыка сходит на нет, и, медленно закрывая горящие синим фосфором глаза, Наташа погружается в сон.


	3. Черное и белое

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ночью все кошки серые

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Идея: Otto dix - Черно-белое  
> Настроение: Hollywood Undead - Belive

Её кожа пахнет кофе и лекарствами. Рыжие волосы на белой подушке пламенем разгораются в лучах заходящего солнца. Локи проводит кончиками пальцев по нежной коже на щеке, спускаясь к ранам на ключице. Наташа тихонько скулит от боли, но не выражает особого протеста. Бог отрывается от такого желанного тела, замечая неестественную бледность измученного организма.  
Хрупкое тело, сломленная душа и вызов во взгляде- с первой секунды их встречи ему хотелось овладеть этой девушкой. Ничего личного. Только расчет и физические потребности. Боль и страдание – жестоко, предсказуемо, но необходимо. Он бог, а боги получают то, что хотят. Даже падшие. Убедить руководство Щ.И.Т.-а в том, что Наташа предатель не составило труда: немного магии и природное человеческое желание быть обманутыми. Глупые люди. Они сделали все за него и Локи оставалось только ждать.   
Она пришла через несколько дней. Пасмурным вечером появилась на пороге его квартиры. Избитая, измученная истощенная. Локи едва успевает подхватить падающее тело и отнести в спальню. А потом он сидит на краю кровати несколько бессонных ночей, вслушиваясь в шум дождя, вздрагивая от каждого шороха и шепча заживляющие заклинания. В душе поднималась буря чувств: гнев, стыд и … нежность? Нет, это не любовь. Локи посмеялся бы в лицо, тому кто посмел бы сказать об этом. Он обязательно сделает то, что задумывал, а пока ей нужно прийти в себя.  
Наташа неуверенно протянула руку, притягивая к бога к себе. Локи не сопротивляясь, склонился к девушке, нежно касаясь потрескавшихся губ. Внутри что-то обрывается. Что-то меняется в сознании. Локи не мог сказать, что в этой взбалмошной девке изменило его. Просто хочется защитить, скрыть от всего мира и никогда не отпускать от себя.   
Локи отрывается от её губ и печально улыбается. Может быть действительно плохой. Он готов убивать и мучить. И его это не тревожит. Что значат тысячи жизней, когда тебе так нужна лишь одна она. Они могут говорить о нем любые гадости и поливать грязью. Но никто не смеет говорить, что у бога Обмана нет сердца.   
Просто ночью все кошки серы….


	4. Ты вошла в мою жизнь

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На песню группы Пикник - Прикосновение.

За все в жизни приходится платить. За плохим будет хорошее. Но и за счастье платишь болью. И только старушка Судьба знает, сколько и чего отмерено каждому из нас.  
В комнате для допросов приглушен свет, из-за чего на лицах присутствующих танцуют злобные тени. Кажется, я схожу с ума, но в шуме вентиляции и дыхания мне чудится назойливый писк аппаратов, что несколькими этажами выше.  
Хилл смотрит на меня с недоверием, Фьюри - с неприкрытым презрением. Не спорю, сам напросился. Мальчик, который семь раз кричал "волк!" на восьмой останется без овец. Только сейчас мне все равно, ведь главное, чтобы ты была жива.  
\- Почему ты это делаешь, Локи?- лицо Тора совсем близко и кажется можно разглядеть молнии в его глазах. Какой же ты все-таки глупый, братец. Большой, но глупый. Ты думаешь, что знаешь все, но не знаешь ничего.  
\- Я люблю её.  
Низкий грудной смех, словно удар в спину.  
***  
Ты появилась на пороге моего временного дома с одной спортивной сумкой. Я и не знал, что великая Черная Вдова, женщина супер-герой, может быть такой слабой и беззащитной.  
Я впускаю тебя только потому, что уверен -это очередная уловка Щ.И.Т-а. И мне хочется с ними поиграть- тот, кто сам все время обманывает, ждет это от других. Но ты вошла в мой дом и вошла в мою жизнь. И Мидгард должен сказать тебе спасибо- благодаря тебе он может спать спокойно.  
***  
Ты вошла в мою жизнь рыжим ураганом эмоций, искренних улыбок и запахом кофе. Ты так самозабвенно рассказываешь о том, решила уйти от Мстителей, что у меня больше нет причин в тебе сомневаться.  
Ты вошла в мою жизнь вкусом домашнего пирога и запахом свежеприготовленного кофе. Звонким смехом и искренними улыбками. Страстными поцелуями и жаркими ночами.  
-Неужели великая и могучая Черная Вдова может быть такой нежной?  
-Только с особенными. Только с тобой.  
Я благодарю небо и все девять миров за то, что они дали мне тебя. Я не хочу войны, я хочу быть счастливым.  
***  
Одна стрела. Всего лишь одна стрела, пущенная опытной рукой, и счастье расходится кругами по воде. Я вижу, что на лице Бартона и мускул не шевелится, когда он стреляет в тебя - чтобы между вами не было раньше, теперь вы по разную сторону баррикад. Ты вошла в мою жизнь искаженным от боли лицом и тихими стонами. Ты вошла в мою жизнь бессонными ночами, окровавленными бинтами и осознанием собственного бессилия. Судьба снова смеется надо мной.  
***  
Это невыносимо. Смотреть на тебя, бледную, измученную, но так отчаянно делающую вид, что все хорошо и знать, что скоро все кончится. Даже у богов есть свои слабости. Моя магия не всесильна, и однажды ты просто не проснешься. Ты вошла в мою жизнь легким прикосновением холодной руки и бледным подобием улыбки. Тихим, едва различимым "Локи..." и самым важным решением. Надо обладать невероятной силой воли, чтобы противостоять своим врагам, но еще большей - просить их о помощи.  
***  
-Почему ты делаешь это, брат? - сотый раз спрашивает Тор, и у меня нет сил снова ему объяснять.  
Я сам с трудом могу поверить, что однажды мою жизнь изменила обычная земная женщина. Ты никогда не просила меня остановить завоевания, но только ради тебя я готов все прекратить.  
Я прошу у громовержца только об одном - дай мне возможность увидеть её. В последний раз, говорю я про себя. Это не должно быть озвучено, чтобы быть осознанным. Ты вошла в мою жизнь горькой иронией и отсутствием веры.  
***  
Ярко освещенная комната наполнена писком аппаратуры и запахом медикаментов. Клинт сверлит меня напряженным взглядом. Они до сих пор мне не верят. Но бежать не куда. Да и хотел бы я? Ты вошла в мою жизнь ровным дыханием и румянцем на щеках. Прощальным поцелуем и невысказанным "Люблю". Ты вошла в мою жизнь и осталась там навсегда.


	5. Я подарю тебе сказку

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Хочешь, я подарю тебе сказку?

Хочешь, я подарю тебе сказку? Там будет яркое солнце и соленое Мертвое море. Там будет старый Иерусалим и счастье в глазах.   
Хочешь, я подарю тебе сказку? Там будет вино и свежие круасаны. Там будет звонкий смех и поцелуй под облаками.  
Хочешь, я подарю тебе сказку? Там будет высотка Нью-Йорка и крепкий кофе. Там будет нежность и рубашка на голое тело.   
Хочешь, я подарю тебе сказку? Там будет ревности горькой гримаса. Там будут слезы и крики. И взлетающий самолет.  
Хочешь, я подарю тебе сказку? Там будет снег и Новый год. Там будет остывший глинтвейн в любимом кафе и грустные мысли. Там будет бархат и золото с бриллиантом. Там будет тихое "Да" и безграничное счастье. Хочешь, я подарю тебе сказку?


	6. Самый громкий крик...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Добро никогда не побеждает зло

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На песню группы Пикник- Самый громкий крик-тишина

Её могли бы посадить за что угодно: за промышленный шпионаж, за убийства и контрабанду - грехов у неё много. Но формулировка «пособничество инопланетному вторжению» вызывает у Наташи лишь ироничную улыбку.   
Клинт больно заламывая руки, усаживает на заднее сиденье бронированного автомобиля. Женщина отстраненно думает, что лучник мог бы быть по нежнее- не чужая все таки. Но это его работа, а работу он выполняет хорошо. Вот и все. Сказка кончилась, добро победило зло.  
***  
Локи вошел в её жизнь так, как умеет только он. Вошел коротким и спокойным "Бартон перебежчик", перевернув всю жизнь. Ничего личного, просто долги надо отдавать.   
Локи врывается во сны дикой улыбкой безумного гения и липким, как паутина пробуждением. Его лицо, начальная улыбка и безграничная самоуверенность- для Наташи это олицетворение вселенского зла.   
Но все долги отданы, Америка спасена. Из-за маски грозного мага выглядывает ребенок, в которого никто никогда не верил. Злость ненависть сменяются презрением.  
***  
-Почему ты это делаешь, Наташа?   
Голос Локи тихий и чарующий. Он проникает под кожу и разносится по телу маленькими иголками. Они едут в украденной у Щ.И.Т-а машине и Наташа думает, что она наивная дура. Ведь ответить на такой простой вопрос она не может даже себе.   
Почему? Она лишь пожимает плечами и хмурится. От любви до ненависти один шаг, но и обратно не больше. Просто однажды оказалось, что он глубоко несчастный человек, который тоже устал. Устал делать то, что от него хотят. Локи оказался интересным собеседником, и слова его проникали в самые потаенные уголки души. Вспарывая и надламывая скрытые желания.  
Выкрасть машину оказалось не так трудно, а с помощью магии Локи и почти незаметно. Однако женщину все еще преследовали мысли: за такое её не погладят по головке. Что уж говорить - убьют и глазом не моргнут. Непослушная прядь, выбившаяся из конского хвоста, нервирует.   
Локи лишь искоса поглядывает и улыбается. И когда на очередном светофоре Наташа готова все бросить и уйти, куда глаза глядят, трикстер ловит занесенную руку и губами мягко касается пальцев. Шпионка думает, что она уже давно мертва.   
***  
Спецназ врывается в дом ночью, врывается на пике наслаждения, волной накрывающей безвольное тело. Тихим, но чувственным «Ах» и прикосновением холодных губ к обнаженному телу.   
Люди в масках врываются с ноющей болью в заломленных руках и едва заметным «Локи…», срывающимся с припухших губ. Спешные сборы и уверенное «я вернусь за тобой». Все что вокруг, в темноте, уже не имеет никакого смысла.  
***  
В камере холодно и сыро. Наташа с горькой усмешкой думает о том, что не заслужила такого с собой обращения. Ей горько и обидно, выносить насмешливые взгляды Тони и сочувствующие - Стива просто невыносимо. Бартон так и не пришел ни разу и осознание этого отдается горьким комком в горле. Как и то, что ее любимый трикстер так и оставил её одну  
Слезы такие же неожиданные, как и мягкие прикосновения. Локи выглядит изнеможенным и похудевшим. Под глазами залегли темные круги, а тонкие пальцы дрожат. Но несмотря ни на что, он улыбается и Наташа верит – все будет хорошо.   
-Пойдем со мной, – голос его спокоен, но во взгляде затаенная тревога и недоверие. Наташа хватается за протянутую руку и счастливая улыбка теряется в очень тихом: «Я же обещал, что приду»  
***  
Солнце пробивается сквозь плотные шторы, и маленький лучик щекочет нос. Наташа жмурится, но все-таки чихает. Это вызывает снисходительную ухмылку лежащего рядом бога. Женщина тянется за поцелуем и ей кажется, что это самое счастливое утро в её жизни.   
На полу валяются вчерашние газеты, где сообщается о побеге самой известной шпионки из закрытой камеры. Наташа нежится в объятиях любимого и думает, что добро никогда не побеждает зло.


End file.
